The Drama In Middle Earth
by Savior of life
Summary: Here's the drift you Aleksandra Shore are stuck in this world called Middle Earth Elrond drags you in with the fellowship, you face it like you face the audience on a stage all brave and mighty but you fall in love and when the chocie to go home hits ya. Bam! Your confused. In other words Aleksandra a young actress gets stolen away to middle Earth. Just take it from the director
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I'm back in action thanks to bntjammer and her up lifting comment and this time I am less stressed because the school tests are over (only excuse) and I met the BBC series of Sherlock to get me back into writing. Thanks people. BTW don't know if I will finish the Elf and The angel. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Aleksandra the rest belongs to the British man Tolkien **

* * *

Chapter 1: It's no joke pulled by the cast

It was a cold night. Frost lay silent on the hard floor nothing but a girl stood out in the cold a camera recording every step she took. Of what detail could have been noticed in the dark would be her almost night sky black hair and bright neon green eyes, she had a great amount of perfect upon her face, everything being the right size and shape for an actress of her rating and talent. She was tall and slim but her downfall was her skin, it was almost haunting how pale it was. Although she was quite strong and modest, she was acting a character that was not her, a villain who was cowardly and vain with a slight hint of insanity, she snarled at the camera lens before the director called out cut. This actress' name was Aleksandra Shore she lived a hard stressful life of painful minute of reading lines of paper and sitting down being mangled by other people.

Aleksandra moved out of the street wearing her clothes and not her stupid costume, she tugged on her car door and drove away from the quiet street where she was filming her hair up in a pony. She stood on the pedal when some idiot decided to drive of the wrong side of the road. CRASH! Aleksandra looked at her smashed front window before blacking out completely.

* * *

Aleksandra felt like she was out for ages but in fact the 19 year old actress was out for 2 hours on end. As her eyes gained focus she felt around her for her bag which held a cloth, which would put pressure on the large gash down her hand. After finding the piece of cloth and firmly holding it on her bleeding arm, she looked up at the clear blue daylight sky. She then peered at her surroundings she was sat on some stone floor with a pretty pattern in the middle, surrounding it was about 20 or so chairs a large throne like one facing her and smaller once at each chair. She moved backward just a touch to have her back against a large pedestal what again was made of stone, she hissed in pain as her leg began to complain in large waves of pain and agony. She heard a loud shaky breath to the left of her, she turned her head slowly sure she was going to throw up if she did it too fast. But what she saw to her left was a small Halfling with black hair and clear blue eyes. If she wasn't in such a bad health form at the minute she might have risked saying something. But at this point of time all she could do was greet everyone with her lunch, there was a lot of disgusted faces at this point of time.

After an hour of ill looking faces, someone decided to approach her; Aleksandra noted this old man as Gandalf, who stood up and approached her with wary eyes that also had a layer of kindness in them "Are you alright now Miss..." he smiled as Aleksandra wiped her mouth with her hand and replied with "Miss Aleksandra Shore. And yes I'm fine just a little injured, I have had worse. May I ask where I am?" Another man- no wait elf stood up he was defiantly Elrond it was the eyebrows and serious facial expression "Middle Earth, Rivendell and in the meeting hall of races" Elrond replied with his brows knotted together. "Wait that's not possible because Middle Earth is a fictional world created by some guy in London, so I can't be here" there is only one word to describe Aleksandra at this moment and that was shocked "Is this some joke pulled by the cast or is it a dream and I'm in a coma at some hospital."

"I believe not Lady Aleksandra for I feel real and why would you dream us" that was Aragorn

"Because in my world your fictional characters (that I love)" she replied

"Where do you hail my lady?" That was Boromir

"St Helens, in a small village called Garswood in England. Oh and please no Lady I am no Royal or any first class snob. Alek or Aleksandra will be fine" She replied

"Never heard of a place called England" Legolas

"Of course you haven't it's on a whole different world" she replied now feeling a little annoyed

"How did you get those injuries Lass" Gimli was now being a little more helpful

"I had a car crash" She replied pleading for no one to go asking what a car is

"Elladan and I can help if you wish" This was who she believed to be Elrohir, she nodded as Aragorn and Boromir gently lifted her on to a spare chair. She was quickly explained to by the Elven twins that they were flesh wounds and bruises while wrapping up the larger wounds. "Thank you very much" she thanked the twins as Aragorn passed her bag to her. "You will not mind if we carry on Miss Shore?" this was a rhetorical question but she shook her head anyway. The meeting went on as it did in the film. But near the end Elrond said "I think it would be wise if you too went just in case it was destiny that sent you here Aleksandra". Aleksandra did what she knew best and that was to be brave when put on the stage. Would the fellowship be happy about having a female in the group or not, either way there was a firm time table put down before they departed. And it went a little like this:

Breakfast

Sword Training with Aragorn

Languages with Gandalf

Lunch

Archery with Legolas

Basic battle tactics with Boromir

Outfit finding with Arwen

Dinner

Studying basic healing with Elrond or the twins depending on who was free

Bed

After about a month she was better at healing, languages and sword fighting than archery and battle tactics. But soon her training will have to work since the next morning they depart and all Alek could think about was the hard battles a head rather than the busy Arwen packing her bags.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Don't be calling St Helens a mary sue because the place is real I am sat in Garswood writing this story. XD I write for fun not to become an author so I will probably make fun of your reviews if your a total critic. Oh and Happy new Year guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter and I will be telling you more about Aleksandra and her background in this one but it will also showing you what she thinks of each person in the fellowship but before I get into all that let me start replying to my first review from AaylakitoiNiflheim- Her personality will be shown in this chapter as well as her temper with certain fellowship members. Oh and thanks for the review AaylakitoiNiflheim.**

**Disclaimer: Me only own OC not LOTR**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I will pull the ears elf**

As the fellowship stood waiting Aragorn couldn't help turning his head to look at Alek she was dressed in a wolf fur jacket (against her will but have you ever tried going against a she elf), a long sleeved white tunic, brown pants which were mostly covered by her leather boots and a long cloak. But the thing Aragorn also noticed was that she wasn't her positive, determined and joyful self. She looked kind of uncomfortable, worried and negative. In fact Alek was thinking of the deaths a head of her and that she could end up being one. So it was only right that her positive attitude is washing away.

Elrond was saying his goodbyes as they departed to the giant world outside from Rivendell, Alek took the chance to go through childhood memories and hit one very important one.

~flashback~

_It was a cold winter's day the tree was up for Christmas and the house was full of colour and light a young girl at the age of 10 was sat on her father's lap singing. Her mother trying her best to plait her daughters long black hair. It was a happy scene of family and love. But then the phone rang and the father stood up to answer it. He only said two words yes sir and then the mother started to cry begging him to stay. The father just shook his head and went up stairs to pack what he needed. And then on Christmas day the father left forever, to not see his family again._

_Three years past that point letters and emails were all the broken family could hear of each other before to bullets of depression and hurt hit the strong girl named Aleksandra Catharine Shore. One was news of her father's death died in loyal actions they said at his funeral in other words they were saying he was a prisoner of war._

_The second was her mother gaining cancer during her years of drama school but she carried even though she was just acting strong and positive. _

~end of flashback~

All of her happiness after her mother's death was fake and unrealistic but now it felt real the smile she shared with Aragorn when she had won the spar before they departed or the moment when she recognised every root of healing wit Elrond. As they walked further into the forest, of many greens, Alek couldn't help but cry at the thought of lying to everyone she cared for. "aww is someone crying" taunted Legolas as he walked beside her

"Leave me the hell alone Legolas" Alek replied in a growl

"Now why should I do that" he mockingly replied

"Unless you, Legolas, want to stay looking like a Barbie doll. You should best leave" she replied

"and what is a girl like you going to do about it" he back fired with this comment in place Alek turned and punched him in the face, with her new found physical strength she could probably break his leg. Legolas decided to go straight for her hair she yelped in pain and ended up high kicking Legolas' nose. He let go and held his nose, the rest of the fellowship had turned around to see Alek brutally pulling Legolas' ears and snarling colourful comments until she remembered Elvish and snarled very loudly "Auta miqula orqu (go kiss an orc)" and sharply let go of his ear. Alek turned around and started rubbing the sharp claw mark made by Legolas as Legolas shouted in Elvish "Amin feuya ten' lle (you disgust me)". She smiled proudly as she saw the hobbits quickly making camp.

Alek hated staying on the ground in clearings like this one so she quickly climbed a tree until the food was cooked. She decided she would savour the taste of sausages and bacon because soon it would be lembas, lembas and lembas. She looked down to see the elf being fixed up by Aragorn who was snarling how stupid he was.

After an hour of sitting in the tree she noticed food was ready so she decided to play gymnast and jumped off the tree doing her best front flip and only just wobbling on the landing. She got a clap off Merry and Pippin and just couldn't help but bow. Before sitting and eating next to the hobbits before Pippin piped up "What do you do as work in your world?"

"I am an actress of four star rating" She put on her best posh accent for the reply

"Can you sing?" Merry asked

"I have done my fair few musicals, darling" she smiled before giggling at herself

"Aleksandra can you sing for us" Frodo smiled everyone but Legolas nodded

"Please no I would rather die a long painful death" Legolas cried

"Yes I will Frodo. And I will pull your ears, elf" Alek grinned innocently as Legolas glared at her.

As she sang Lesson number one from Mulan 2 she couldn't help think that the fellowship was most likely going to be her family. Gandalf was like a Grandfather, Aragorn like a new father to her, Gimli a uncle, Boromir a older brother and the hobbits as little brothers. When the song was finished she bid everyone a good night. She couldn't help but think that Legolas hadn't been placed in the family of a fellowship, maybe she really did hate him but whenever she thought of him, she felt a blush creep up her face. She couldn't like him, he was an idiot.

She turned quickly on her side facing away from the group and fell into sleep tomorrow they would head for the place where them blasted crows of Saruman would attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** chapter was a total bitch to imagine because of all the events involved in it but I finally have it... sorta. Don't know who is gonna make the first move in this romance. But who do you think would make it funnier. This chapter will be longer than the other two. **

**Thank you guest (Kari) for reviewing but he will have his ears pulled weather you or him like it because I'm an evil bitch (quote from everyone at school). **

**Thank you sieni1 for the review and I'm glad you like the relationship.**

**Disclaimer is the same as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm sorry I didn't mean to...**

2 days and 12 fights with Legolas later, Alek and the fellowship had arrived on top of a rocky, dusty hill. Hooray! Yeah Alek had turned to sarcasm because she had to endure an hour of Aragorn talking about how to track, never say to Aragorn how did you do that after he has finished tracking he will explain the whole process. After Aragorn left to accompany Boromir at teaching Pippin and Merry how to fight, for they did not know how. Alek watched from a high bolder and listened in. "Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think." Boromir instructed

"Should not be too hard" Sam smiled

"Move your feet" Aragorn instructed

"Quite good Pippin" Merry praised as they swapped over

"Thanks" Pippin replied.

From behind her head Gimli was going on about cutting through the mines of Moria and Gandalf just declined the idea of it all. Boromir thrusts forward knocking Merry's hand. Boromir apologizes more than once but anyhow gets tackled to the ground by Merry and Pippin, everyone who was looking at the group laughed, Alek took the chance to freely start a tickle fight with Aragorn and she caught him off guard. This ranger needed to be on guard more. Aragorn was laughing ever more as he pushed Alek down onto the hard ground and tickled her, he was grinning at her. He suddenly went back to Strider as he herd Legolas shout "Crebain from Dunland"

"Hide!" Aragorn called back, he grabbed Alek's wrist and they hid under a ledge. She heard the fellowship talk but all she could only think about what was next after the long daily walk up a mountain she shivered to think of the mine that lay deep under the ground.

As the fellowship started walking to the mountain Alek was the rear of the group she didn't even hear Legolas insulting her no she was numb and didn't know what to do. You see dear Alek was claustrophobic to the point where she couldn't breathe where she was under ground and in the dark. Moria was all of that and more.

Alek walked slowly through the snow she remembered how much she hated the snow as a big chunk slipped down her shirt, she squealed at the sensation of the ice. Legolas was walking on top of the snow while most of the fellowship was deep in the cold stuff. He was in perfect aim for Alek to freely hit him with a snow ball but she was still numb with fear, the group would try to ask her what was wrong but she would not answer. "We will go through the mines of moria" Frodo said unknowingly. Alek froze in place was it that far in already she sprinted up to Aragorn knowing now how to stay on top of snow "I can't go through the minds, it brings sudden coughing fits and black outs. And it's not good for my health since some coughing fits make me lose blood. Please allow me to carry up the mountain" Alek was begging her green eyes met Aragorn's fatherly grey ones he opened his mouth and instructed

"you will wait for us on the other side". Boromir and I swapped cloaks since his was fur lined and would keep me warmer as I trekked through the snow.

* * *

It took about 3 days to reach the top of the mountain and half a day, since she found a way of making a pair of skis and sled down the mountain, the rest of that day was spent making a small fire and staring into the opening of the mine. Just waiting for days on end, because she promised, she was now at least clean, stuffed and quenched as well as warm. She didn't touch the supplies in her pack but instead hunted for rabbits to eat.

It was the afternoon and she was cooking another rabbit to eat with a few wild onions. When Alek noticed the fellowship leave the mountain she wasn't going to run the long distance she put between her and the opening of the mine instead she served the food for the fellowship as she packed and thanked the gods for the food. She was just saying her final thanks to the rabbit as the fellowship approached. The hobbits found the food a comfort, Alek smiled weakly until she noticed Gandalf was gone she then began to thank Gandalf for his strength and beg the gods to allow him piece and remembrance. When Legolas grabbed Alek's shirt and forced her to look into his eyes he was hurt a fool could notice that "It's your fault he died! You knew!" he growled at her she was now numb, was it her fault? Was Alek to blame? Did she do the right thing? When Legolas didn't get an answer from Alek he tossed her into a tree, she yelped painfully. The rest of the fellowship watched in fear as Legolas took one of his twin blades and kicked her onto her back he was about to kill her when he asked "why shouldn't I kill you?" Alek was still numb and didn't answer but as the blade went down she clenched it with both hands bloods pouring out of the cuts in her hand as tears spilt from her eyes, Aragorn saw this and grabbed Legolas pulling the elf back. The elf broke down into tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let him die if I didn't know why he had to if I didn't not go in I would have stopped him but I knew I couldn't do that. And everything I said was true I don't like dark small tight spaces in fact they are the things that petrify me" Alek chocked as she moved herself carefully onto the tree where she let her emotions out. The hobbits ran to Alek as they began to cry into Boromir's cloak. Boromir moved around the hobbits to behind Alek so he could slowly comfort the girl Aragorn sat to the side with Legolas who was gasping for breath. Alek opened her mouth to sing leaves of a vine as Gimli sat between the two groups.

After an hour or so of this the group took off for the Elven realm of Lothlorien the hobbits were still being and giving comfort by Alek so none were paying any heed to Haldir's and Aragorn's chit chat or the Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn especially not Alek since she was holding tightly to Pippin and Merry who wouldn't let go off her. She was suddenly snapped out of her soothing actions by said Lady in her mind '_You have no way to return home until you finish the quest but you must chose wisely after the task or your happiness will not be found again' _she was gone out of her mind as quickly as she came she was gone. Alek was numb with the information given so when showed to the camp spot she crawled into a tent and slept waking up two hours later and was now staring blankly at the silver glowing canopy above. She didn't even hear Legolas approach her, until she accidentally tripped over his foot in the best gown packed by Arwen yet. But Legolas grabbed her before she fell completely on her face as she stood again she leaned over the ledge as she looked over the market spot "hey look. Legolas I'm sorry okay" she sighed he smiled before looking out as well "and I am also sorry. Let's start again okay" Alek just nodded at him. They could start again couldn't they.

* * *

**Savior:** **okay interesting I myself thought that this would not happen so quickly**

**Alek: I know it's a mirical**

**Legolas: yep**

**Alek: but how are you going to keep interest now savior?**

**Savior: using Aragorn *evil laugh*. and suggestions will be used there will be 1 chapter of casual fun in the elven realm suggestion are needed**

**Legolas, Alek and Saviour: Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Long time no write. Sorry guys I will promise more chapters if you guys promise more follows. On to the 4_****_th_****_ chapter... I think._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: living the life in Lothlorien **

The fellowship felt safe in the arms of the dazzling city of Lothlorien, all felt renewed barely any restless. Aleksandra looked up into the ever green trees as she pranced around the forest like a young fawn. She felt refreshed in the city all fright gone, she was currently playing hide and seek with some elflings and the hobbits. Her black hair wrapped around her body as her cheerful green eyes scanned the forest as she ran. Alek would usually play games with all the elflings and the hobbits in the morning and in the afternoon she would talk to her other friends and laugh.

Alek and the hobbits returned to the camp for lunch and were met by piles of food and their friends, Alek sat in between Boromir and Aragorn as she nibbled on strawberries and cream. "You look happy today young one" Boromir laughed at Alek's pout before she began to eat and force a strawberry into Aragorn's mouth "That's because I have had a lovely day" she chirped in reply. The fellowship laughed she seemed to radiate happiness and safety. Alek began to hum a tune and then sang "_She was caught in a mudslide _

_Eaten by a lion_

_ Got run over by a crappy purple Scion _

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes _

_She dried up in the desert _

_Drowned in the hot tub _

_Danced to death at an East Side nightclub_

_ Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies _

_And ways to say you died" _the fellowship roared in laughter and she just smiled innocently. Legolas and her caught eye sight and stared into each other eyes ignoring their surroundings until caught out by Aragorn "Is romance budding for my sweet Alek?" Aragorn chuckled this resulted in crimson blushes and a playful slap from Alek. After all were finished at the table Alek excused herself and went to wander the long stone paved paths which weaved through the forest.

* * *

She would often loose herself on the moonlit paths as she walked winding paths up hills past valleys never knowing where she would end up. Tonight she was doing the same as always, she settled by a tall pine and opened her favourite book get lost in her world or something like it. Alek would be lying if she said she didn't miss home but it would also be a lie saying she hated this world. Alek had found a family here but she had a life there, her eyes clouded up as she placed the book down beside her and started to hum a tune she couldn't place at the time as tears trickled from her eyes. She wonders if she is missed back home. The night hugged her and unknowingly an elf approached her, his golden hair flowing as he paced towards her, blue eyes full of worry. "Aleksandra?" he asked softly to the girl, she nodded her head and Legolas fell wrapping his arms around her shaking form. She turned herself so her head was on Legolas' chest as she cried. Legolas made soothing patterns on her back to calm her down.

"You dare tell anyone elf and I will separate your ears from your head" Alek snarled sitting up wiping rogue tears it had at least been an hour since she had started her crying and Legolas laughed as her feisty mood as it came back yet she didn't move from her position on his lap and both went into a quiet and quite romantic look into each other's eyes. Legolas moved some hair behind Alek's ear and then lightly brushing his hand across Alek's rosy cheek she giggled lightly. They felt safe and sound like this neither moving until they knew dinner would be served.

"Come on we should head to dinner" Legolas nudged lightly Alek nodded her head standing lightly and jumping on her toes smiling like a little kid. Legolas shook his head as he jumped to his feet putting his arm round her shoulder and she lightly punched him in his shoulder. Alek skipped round him lightly holding his hand in both of hers, both of them smiling like fools.

As they neared the camp ground where the sweet smell of food haunted the air, Alek kissed Legolas on the cheek letting go of his hand and happily skipping into the clearing. Legolas was left gobsmacked for a couple of minutes before he himself entered the clearing.

The clearing was full of laughter when Legolas bounded in with all smiles. The smell of stew and endless amounts of other Elven foods blessed Legolas' nose. Legolas sat next to Boromir and opposite Alek who smirked round the glass of wine. Boromir quickly snatched the goblet of Alek who whined and pouted "Are you even aloud to drink?" Boromir smirked taking a gulp from the glass.

"yes" Alek pouted "I'm 19 and if I got the date right I am 20 in two days" trying to get the glass back, instead it was passed to Aragorn.

"Still way too young to drink wine as strong as this and you're born on the 25th January" Aragorn smiled taking a large gulp himself before passing the goblet to Gimli.

"This Elvish stuff is too strong for ya lass" Gimli laughed taking his gulp before passing it down to each of the hobbits before it went to Legolas.

Legolas breathed the sweet scent of the wine before taking a sip, he let the taste roam his mouth before taking a large gulp "Elrond and my father got drunk off this exact brew" Legolas handed the finish cup of wine back to Alek and watched her pout when Aragorn told the servants not to server her anymore wine.

Alek didn't speak to anyone for the rest of dinner instead she sulked. After the food was cleared and everyone was told they would be leaving in two days time. Alek left for her nest like bed what was nestled on a low tree branch, low enough that if she fell she would only suffer bruises but high enough that she was comfy. She began to get ready changing into loose clothing when Aragorn came over and hugged her tightly from behind "I'm sorry Alek for teasing you don't be mad" he practically begged her. She nodded and turned round hugging him in return before climbing up the tree.

* * *

Alek woke from her dream as she noticed everyone else was asleep she climbed up to the nearest platform and saw a figure. The figure belonged to Haldir, she wasn't as fond of the elf like others were but she had no room to judge. "Good Evening Lord Haldir" she greeted walking up beside him.

"Good evening Lady Aleksandra" he replied forever looking out over the city "How are you this fine evening or as it is nearly dawn if you look over the horizon?"

"Well, what about you my lord?" Alek asked

"Troubled, orcs are attacking the city they sense the ring and its bearer" Haldir sighed "I must be off I hope to see you again my lady before you leave" with that said Haldir departed down to where ever he was off to and Alek headed back to her bed.


End file.
